<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Picnic by LarissaAmethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112917">The Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaAmethyst/pseuds/LarissaAmethyst'>LarissaAmethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Picnics, Protective BFF, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaAmethyst/pseuds/LarissaAmethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll and Lanyon go on a Date,they get so distracted that Rachel and Jasper have to look for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Henry Jekyll &amp; Jasper Kaylock, Dr. Henry Jekyll &amp; Rachel Pidgley, Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Jasper Kaylock &amp; Rachel Pidgley, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley, Rachel Pidgley &amp; Dr. Robert Lanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A TGS one-shot made for a secret santa on Tumblr , the couple in this one is Jekyll x Lanyon (main) and a bit of Rachel x Jasper , enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The characters' speeches will be identified with texts that are the same as those used below in their names:</p><p>
  <em>Jekyll (Italic)</em>
</p><p><em> <strong>Lanyon (Bold + Italic)</strong></em> </p><p>
  <strong>Jasper (Bold)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Rachel (Underline)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Picnic</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Lanyon and Jekyll were putting cookies, drinks and snacks in a basket when Jasper entered the kitchen, he had come in to look for something to satisfy his hunger, but when he saw them he forgot about it for a moment and asked what they were doing and for what they were going to use the basket.</p><p>
  <em> "We're going to have a picnic, and we were packing the basket we're going to take on our ride."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"So, since we're ready, we're going, see you later kid."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Okay, have a good day and a good ride."</strong>
</p><p>Jasper said, waving as they left. After the farewell Lanyon and Jekyll went to the library of the society to choose a book to read together while they were at the picnic.</p><p>They ended choosing a book of fiction that sounded very interesting, and put it in the basket together with the food; and finally they began to go to their destination while having a pleasant conversation.</p><p>"<em><strong>So where are we going? You asked if I wanted to go on a picnic with you but you didn't say where we are going to do it."</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>"It's a surprise, but I think you'll love the place, it's full of flowers and trees, quiet, calm, colorful and the prettiest place in the Earth when it's dark."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>"If you say so, but is it far from here?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are impatient as always, it takes a 15 minutes walk, but when I'm talking with you the time passes faster and everything is better."</em>
</p><p>Lanyon blushed but didn't say anything about it, they kept walking and talking about many different things, since science topics to dumb things they had done when they were younger, both of them with a smile in their faces.</p><p>
  <em>"We arrived; it is a very beautiful place, isn't it?"</em>
</p><p>Lanyon was so amazed with how beautiful the place was that he forgot to answer Henry, making the other worried.</p><p>
  <em>"Robert, are you alright?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Er, yes? Sorry, I shut down for a moment, what were you saying?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Instead of answering Jekyll smiled genuinely to him, took his hand and guided him to under a sakura tree, putting the blanket down; Lanyon did the same but with the basket, and after that both of them sat down on it.</p><p>The place had a fresh and pure air, and was just like Jekyll had described and even more than that, it was a place that only them knew, a place where they could be together without anyone bothering them each five minutes, it was the perfect place for them.</p><p>But it was easy to notice that Henry was still a bit worried about leaving the lodgers alone, even though Jasper, Rachel, Miss Ito and some of the others had common sense, they couldn't take care of all the reckless lodgers while they were on their picnic.</p><p>So Lanyon had an idea of how distract Henry from his work.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Henry, you seem to be stressed lately, do you want to talk about it? Or maybe a hug? I'll be always here to help you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Henry smiled sadly, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Then he opened his eyes again and looked at Lanyon a bit embarrassed.</p><p>
  <em>"We can talk about problems any other day, but I accept the hug."</em>
</p><p>Lanyon smiled and opened his arms, and Jekyll put his head on Lanyon's chest, right in the place where he can hear his heartbeat.</p><p>Smiling sweetly he put one of his arms on Henry's back, pulling him closer to him, while his other arm caressed the beautiful hair of the alchemist in his arms.</p><p>Both of them felt lighter and happier in each other's arms, they felt safe together and they felt at peace, if they were close to one another could do anything.</p><p>After some minutes of cuddling Lanyon broke the silence.</p><p><em><strong>"So..."</strong></em> He kissed Jekyll's forehead sweetly before continuing. <strong><em>"What should we do next?"</em></strong></p><p>
  <em> "There's a path in here that isn't very extensive that leads into the flower field."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"That sounds lovely."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He kissed his forehead once more before he released the other from his embrace so they could get up.</p><p>Henry got to his feet first and stretched out his hand to help Robert get up; he accepted the hand and got up a few seconds later.</p><p>Both of them stretched out before heading to the path, hand in hand between the multi colored field filled with sunflowers, dandelions, begonias, dahlias and tulips, and all of them were beautiful in their own way.</p><p>One flower in special got Henry's attention, it was a red tulip, since he was an alchemist he learned in his studies the language of the flowers, he even talked with Lanyon about this sometimes, he wondered if Lanyon remembered the meaning of any of them.</p><p>He got the flower and put it in Robert's hair, Robert smiled and asked:</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Which flower did you put in my hair?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Henry returned the smile, and closed his eyes briefly like if deeply in thought for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>"A red tulip, and this flower means..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Declaration of love, eternal love, irreversible love, perfect love."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jekyll was surprised, not only by Lanyon remembering the meaning of the flower, but also by the fact that he remembered the meaning of the color of the flower.</p><p>Robert laughed silently when he saw the dumbfounded look on Henry's face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Did you think I'd forget the meaning of all of them?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Knowing very well that the other was too surprised to respond he smiled wider and took a flower that he had hidden behind his back when Henry was distracted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It's a red dahlia; do you remember what it means?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He asked putting the flower into Henry's hair.</p><p>
  <em> "A red dahlia means insinuating passion, transmission of good and intense energies; and fiery eyes."</em>
</p><p>Jekyll smiled at the flirty choice of the flower.</p><p>
  <em>"Someone is being cheesy today." </em>
</p><p>Robert smirked at him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I am Indeed, but so are you, then it's a draw." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They both laughed at their cheesiness. <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>Independent of their meaning of the flowers they are beautiful to see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"This flower is pretty, but you're more charming and graceful than any flower, human or any being in the world."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Both of them blushed, Jekyll being the one with the reddest face out of the two.</p><p>They had been together for a long time, but their relationship was still something new for both of them, making them unsure about how to act, still insecure about how far they could go with affection, teasing and flirting. They stood in silence for a moment before Henry changed the subject.</p><p>
  <em>"We should go back; we can go eat the snacks that we brought with us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>''Yes, off course, it would be a waste having brought so much food and don't eat it."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>So they made the way back, but this time silently since they were still feeling awkward and couldn't think about anything to release the tension. They were still holding hands, but now the grip was stronger , as if the grip was lighter, the other would want take their hand away and never want to hold hands again; the grip was a desperate and yet subtle way of showing how much they truly needed each other.</p><p>When they arrived back at the tree the two sat down, but this time instead of sitting side by side they sat facing each other.</p><p>They stared to eat, Henry was eating a sandwich and Robert was eating cookies. Lanyon was trying to think of anything to say, since he knew that even small talk would help now.</p><p>
  <strong>"Do you think that there's any chance of raining today?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think so; maybe it'll rain in tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>Now that the silence was broken Lanyon took a deep breath before he started talking again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Henry, I'm so sorry for making the things awkward just now."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, it's alright, it's just ... that I was caught off guard since I'm not used to this kind of compliment, it wasn't your fault, really, it's just that it's something new for me." </em>
</p><p>They softly sighed, it would take a while until them being totally used to their relationship, but both were willing to try and make it work.</p><p>Lanyon looked up, noticing the sky getting darker, and got to his feet.</p><p>
  <strong>"We should go back to the society building, since it's getting late." </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, please, let's just stay a bit more, I don't think one more hour or two in here would make much harm for them." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Well, you're right, the lodgers probably wouldn't mind if we took our time." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lanyon sit again, but this time he sat by Henry's side.</p><p>
  <em> "I want to stay here a little more to see the stars and fireflies, here is even more beautiful at night." </em>
</p><p>Since they were staying for a bit longer they leaned their backs against the tree to prevent back pain.</p><p>As the sun goes down the scenery begins to change together with the sky, that now was filled with beautiful shades pink, orange and lilac.</p><p>After a few minutes the sky was a dark and the stars started appearing while a full moon was going up in the sky, that kind of natural light in the night makes the appearance of the place change slight, making everything even prettier.</p><p>They lied down to see the sky better.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"This place sure has a good view to the sky; I've never seen so many stars at once."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here is the best place for stargazing in the city."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I'm happy that you shared this place with me." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They turned their heads, facing each other, interlacing their fingers together and leaning their foreheads against one another, feeling peaceful.</p><p>
  <em>"I wish we would do things like this more often, it's a pity that none of us have much free time nowadays."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes, but I want you to know that I'll always have time for you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Robert raised their interlaced hands and kissed the back of Henry's hand, making the other go red, they started to look at the stars again, never letting go ofthe other's hand and having a good conversation.</p><p> </p><p> *~Meanwhile in the Society~*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It's getting really late and Dr.Jekyll still hasn't returned from his picnic, do you think something happened to him?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Did he go alone or was he accompanied?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dr.Lanyon was going with him."</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Why am I not surprised? Of course it has something to do with Robert; Henry wouldn't be out late this in the night if he was with another person."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong> "Do you think they are alright?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <span class="u">I'm sure, but we'll need to find them or they won't go home today."</span>
</p><p><strong>"Alright, I'll tell Miss Ito that we're going to leave so she will not be worried."</strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">"While you do that I'll take my purse and get some things." </span>
</p><p>They part ways and a few minutes later they meet again to start the search for the two lovebirds.</p><p>
  <strong> "So...where do we start looking?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I don't know, you were the last one to see them."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But they didn't tell where they were going to do the picnic. What do we do now?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Well...since you are in your werewolf form right now, maybe you could track them down by the smell of one of them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I can try, but I don't know if I can do this."</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I'm sure you can." </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"But to do this I need something that belongs to one of them so I can catch the smell."'</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Are Dr. Jekyll's gloves enough for this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, but why were you with his gloves on your purse?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"We went to get some things on the market and he asked me to put his gloves in my bag, but we forgot they were with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Alright then, let's see if we can find them." </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Lead the way."</span>
</p><p>So trusting on Jasper's sense of smell they wandered for some time until they found the two men under a tree.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Finally we found you two!"</span>
</p><p>Both Henry and Robert got startled with the sudden noise of Rachel's voice, making both of them jump to their feet.</p><p>
  <em> "Rachel! Don't do that! You scared us to death!"</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't worried us by being out at this hour of the night." </span>
</p><p>"<em>Wait, what time is it?"</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">"I don't know exactly what time is, but I know is past 11:00 pm!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"We ended up staying more time than we thought."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I bet it's your fault that Henry is out late! He wouldn't have made us so worried if it wasn't for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rachel, actually I'm the one who asked to stay here a bit more, it's just I wanted to see the stars before going back. I'm sorry that I worried you." </em>
</p><p>Rachel made an angry face at Jekyll, but she let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"You're lucky that I can't stay mad at you for much time, let's go home already."</span>
</p><p>
  <em> "Just a question before we go, how did you found us?"</em>
</p><p><span class="u">"Jasper tracked you two by your smell."</span> <strong><em>"</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well, thank you two for coming at us, we got so distracted by the beauty at this place that we didn't notice the time pass."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"I bet it wasn't the only reason why you two are late." </span>
</p><p>They both blushed; Henry regretted telling her that they were dating.</p><p>
  <strong>"Rachel, look around you."</strong>
</p><p>Jasper and Rachel looked around them, she was so focused looking for them that she didn't notice her surroundings.</p><p><strong> "Here really is beautiful, it's no wonder that you got distracted."</strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">"It's been so long since I saw fireflies, they're so cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Alright, we already got all our things, we're ready to leave." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They returned to the society, surprisingly nothing wrong had while Henry was out.No explosions, nothing broken, everything was like when he left. Seeing that everything was fine made Jekyll happy.</p><p>Jasper and Rachel said their goodnights, Lanyon was going to call a carriage to go home but Jekyll stopped him.</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going?" </em>
</p><p>Lanyon raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm going to see if I can find a carriage to go home."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think it's better if you stay here, I doubt there'll be a carriage out at this hour, and I don't want to risk you walking alone at this hour of the night."</em>
</p><p>Robert looked at Henry and asks himself if this is a good idea. He lets out a deep breath before agreeing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I think you're right, but where do I sleep? You said all the rooms are being used by the lodgers"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Henry smiled awkwardly before answering.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>You can stay in my room, there's enough space in my bed for two people, and maybe we could cuddle? That is, if you don't mind."</em>
</p><p>Lanyon smiled, Henry was slyer and bolder than he looked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I would love to, so, please lead the way." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They linked arms and made the way to Jekyll's room quietly to not wake up the lodgers.</p><p>Before falling asleep they talked a bit more and shared more kisses, then wrapped their arms around each other finally falling asleep after a good night kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>